The Outsiders: Finale Battle
by Nephilim1973
Summary: A familiar enemy is coming. The gang is ready. This will be the end to everything. Who will win? The final installment of the vampire Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys I'm baaaaack! Mwahahahah! I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 1

 **Darry's POV**

 ** _One month ago…_**

I sat on a chair next to Ponyboy's bed. It was terrible to see my baby brother on a white bed that I know he shouldn't be on. We just admitted Pony into the hospital when we found him at the log cabin that the Sheppard's owned. Soda was napping next to the bed resting against Steve who was resting against the wall. Steve was watching Pony's heart monitor.

"Steve," he didn't respond. "Steve!" I shouted. He looked at me, he shifted so Soda can sleep on his chest. Steve was playing with Soda's left hand, where the proposal ring was resting. Ever since Pony got kidnapped they decided to hold off the wedding.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded, but I could see his lower lip trembling a little.

"I have to be honest with you Daryl," Steve's voice wavered a bit.

"I never really liked Pony, he just," he tried to come up with some words and I could tell he was struggling too. "He annoyed me. He always bugged us and I wanted to hang out with Soda alone without the, forgive me for this, brat." I just nodded. I knew all along that Steve didn't like Pony, but I didn't have the heart to tell Ponyboy to leave Soda and Steve alone.

"He needed friends," I held up a hand to stop him. "I knew that you hated him but Pony didn't never hated you." Steve looked surprised.

"He did," I gave a small chuckle.

"That's true," we heard a small voice speak up. Soda was now sitting up, smiling at his fiancé. "Pony really liked you, it may not seem like it, but he did." Soda chuckled at Steve's slacked expression.

"Steve, why don't we go for a walk and maybe a drink," Soda said getting up and holding out his hand. Steve looked at me and I nodded. Steve and Soda walked out the door. I was now alone. I just sat and watched my brothers' chest rise and fall. None of this would ever have happened if I revealed myself on that faithful night.

 _Pony walked in the door. He stood there looking nervous and scared. I could tell he was shaking from the cold. "Where the heck have you been, do you know what time it is?" I hollered at him. I could see him flinching but I didn't care. He shook his head._

 _"_ _Well, it's two in the morning, kiddo. Another hour and I would have had the police out after you. Where have you been, Ponyboy?" I yelled. He looked at the floor. "I…I fell asleep in the lot…"_

 _"_ _You what?" I yelled. All I remember was Soda sticking up for him and the next thing I knew Pony was on our broken door. He looked at me with a terrified face that I didn't want to see on him ever again. "Ponyboy…" I reached out for him but he got up and ran down the street._

 _I tried to run after him but I knew that he wouldn't want to see me. I was worried when Dally told us what happened and the waiting for Ponyboy and Johnny to come home. I was so happy to see Ponyboy alive and well and when he hugged me I was relieved._

 _But I knew that his life was going to change after that fateful night._

 _"_ _Daryl?" I heard._

"Daryl!?" I was startled. I looked up and saw Paul staring at me with worry.

"What?" I asked, wondering if Pony's condition changed. I looked toward the bed and saw the same thing like last time. I let out a sigh and slumped against my chair. I felt Paul pull up the other chair beside mine and he let his arm drape across the back of my chair. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you're worried, but you need to feed too." Paul rubbed my arm, pulling me close to him. I nodded and let out a sigh.

"I just wondered what would happen if I didn't reveal myself to him that night." He nodded but I knew he didn't know what I meant.

"I got aggravated at him when he came home late and I chewed him out and literally threw him out," He chuckled and I jabbed him with my elbow. He grunted and I glared.

"I know it's not supposed to be funny, but I can't see you throwing your brother out of the house." Paul put his head on top of mine and hugged me tightly.

"He's going to be alright," He whispered. I nodded.

"I know that but I can't help that think he won't make it," I let out a deep sigh. If I could cry I knew I would be in tears. I just snuggled deep into his chest. Pony is now in his second month of a coma, the doctors are pleading with us to take him off the life line but I wouldn't allow it. We need that so Johnny can turn him into a vampire.

"Are you sure you want him to be one like us?" Paul asked me.

"I'm sure," I sat straighter in my seat and looked up at him. His eyes were calming for me.

"I know what I'm doing," he nodded but I could tell he was trying to agree.

"If it doesn't work out…" he trailed off.

"Then I guess we need to say goodbye." Something that I defiantly don't want to do.

 **(This is what transpired, so I hope you like and please review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry for the late update! Here it is and Enjoy! I don't own the Outsiders.)**

 **Soda's POV**

 ** _One month ago…_**

I walked with Steve out of Pony's room. I held his hand as we walked to the elevator. Steve pushed the down button and we stood there waiting for one to open. I could feel Steve looking at me but I didn't want to acknowledge him. The one on the right opened and we entered. For the whole ride down I was quiet. Shocking for me, I'm usually never quiet. Steve seemed to know that too.

As soon as we entered the lobby, Steve grabbed my wrist, "What are you doing?" I yelled, glad that no one was in the lobby. He dragged me to the gift shop. He pulled me to a shelf where they had horses. One looked exactly like Mickey Mouse. Soda remembered when Mickey Mouse was sold. That was a sad day.

 _Soda felt his tears slide down his face. The owner told him that he sold Mickey Mouse he ran home. He avoided his mom and dad when they tried to check on him. Darry even tried but he was tired of waiting. He didn't notice when his door opened and close. He looked up when he felt his bed dip down. He saw his little brother._

 _"_ _Hey, Soda!" He said in his cheery voice. Soda smiled and wiped his face._

 _"_ _Hey, Pony," he pulled his brother in for a hug._

 _"_ _Why you so sad?" He asked when Soda finally let go._

 _Soda didn't want to tell anyone but this was Pony. "They sold Mickey Mouse." He heard his voice break at the end and fresh new tears ran down his face._

 _Pony let out a gasp and wiped Soda's tears. "Don't cry! I don't like it when Soda cries!" He said and gave Soda a kiss on the cheek. Soda smiled and hugged his brother._

 _"_ _Thanks Pony," Soda said softly._

 _"_ _Welcome Soda, I love you too," Pony said just as soft and when their parents found them they were asleep curled up together._

"I want to get Pony this," I said grabbing the horse and checking his pockets for money. After paying for the horse, we walked out of the hospital. We walked to a nearby park and sat down on the swings. The bag, which the horse was, in swung between my legs.

"He's going to be fine," Steve tried to assure me.

"You hated Pony?" I asked. They thought I was asleep but I was awake and listening. Steve's eyes widen but he let his hang down in defeat.

"I did, but not anymore," He tried to assure me.

"Is it because he might not make it!" I yelled at him. Standing up and walking toward the tire swing they had. I heard Steve next to me as soon as I sat on the swing. He knelt in front of me.

"No," Steve said, grabbing onto my face and kissed me. His lips were nice and smooth. I felt slightly better.

"I just couldn't stand him. He never left us alone." I

"I invited him," I defended Pony, "He was never good at getting friends so I wanted to see if he wanted to hang. Why didn't you tell me that at least?"

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know how much Pony is to you and Darry after your parents died," Steve pulled me off the swing and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry Soda," Steve whispered and kissed my forehead.

We sat there in silence until we heard footsteps. We both looked up and saw a woman walking down the street. I saw that she was drunk and smelled of sex all the way from over here. Not a great choice but I was battling fatigue when Pony was admitted. I didn't or haven't drank anything in a while.

Steve looked at me and I nodded. We both got up and walked toward the woman.

 **(Sorry if its short but I have a lot going on and Please Review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 3

 **Dally's POV**

 ** _One month ago…_**

I was walking down the hallway of the hospital toward the cafeteria. Corey was getting hungry so I decided to feed him before we went to visit Pony. I always wondered why Pony was always different from us. He always liked to read and was always smarter than anyone I've ever known.

We reached the cafeteria and got in line. Corey ate some chicken with macaroni and cheese. He sat eating getting cheese on his face. I chuckled. That's right, the feared Dallas Winston chuckled at a little kid. I used to hate kids, but since finding Corey, I changed. Something about him made me want to keep him.

"Dally," Corey poked my hand.

"Yes, Corey, what is it?"

"Will uncle Pony be okay?" He is so innocent. I give a smile and nod, "Yes, Corey he will."

"Will he disappear like mom?" His voice was quiet, but thanks to my hearing, I could hear the quiver in his voice. He's had someone taken from him that meant so much to him. He always liked Pony and wanted to visit him.

"He won't, not on my watch or Daryl's watch," I reached across and rubbed his head. "Don't you worry, Pony is a fighter, and he won't give up on you." I saw him have a smile on his face.

 _"_ _Dally," A little voice came from the hallway, it was Pony. I saw him round the corner with tears in his eyes. I rolled my eyes._

 _"_ _What?" I groaned, rolling over on the couch. I felt him nudge my shoulder and I growled, "WHAT!" I yelled, startling the boy. I was once again, let to sleep on the couch. My old man didn't know I was here, for once I was glad._

 _Except for the fact of the brat keeps crying._

 _"_ _I had a nightmare," he cried. I roll my eyes. "Is Soda awake?"_

 _"_ _Soda staying at Steve's," He kept crying, "Fine, hop up."_

 _I normally wouldn't do this, but he probably had another dream about his parents. He laid on my chest and we laid there for a bit until I could hear the steady breath. I carried him back to his bedroom and laid him down. He latched onto my shirt and I couldn't get him to let go. I let out a frustrated sigh and laid down on the bed._

"Corey," I say softly.

"What?" He asked around a mouthful of chicken.

"Do you want to go see Pony?" I ask. I say the bright smile on his face and he finished his last bite of macaroni and cheese and jumped off his seat. "YAY!" He jumped up and down, causing several others in the cafeteria to giggle or glare. I gave an apologetic smile and grabbed Corey's hand and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Darry," I looked down at him. "Can we go to the gift shop before we visit?" I nodded.

We rode the elevator to the gift shop and let Corey pick out the gift. We left the gift shop with a white teddy bear in Corey's arm with it holding a heart saying, "Get Well Soon."

 **(Sorry for the late update I'm having issues and I had a problem with another story I'm working on. Please review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 4

 **Two-bit's POV**

 ** _Present Day…_**

I was walking down the street of our house and saw a package on our doorstep. I checked the package and saw it was another get well package from one of the teachers at school. Ponyboy has made friends alright. News about him in the hospital has reached town. He is in another town about a mile from Tulsa, but everyone sends packages and cards to the house. I've volunteered to watch the house while the others stayed with Pony.

I moved the package to Pony and Johnny's room. The entire room was filled with cards, balloons, and packages waiting for the owner their addressed to to be open. I gentle sat it down and walked back downstairs.

I hardly ever stay up there anymore. The entire room smelled of Ponyboy. He's a talented kid. I hate to see him unable to be back here. I remember the one time we got caught by the police. All over a pack of cigarettes.

 _"_ _I hope you know stealing is a capital offense." The police officer says, pointing the flashlight in my face._

 _I just chuckle, "Sure, hey, how has the donuts been? Haven't had one in a while," I could hear the skinnier police officer stifling a laugh behind the chubby one, who had the flashlight._

 _"_ _At ease," he glared at the young officer._

 _"_ _Come on lighten up a little," I nudge Pony in the side, he just glared at me, "It was just a joke."_

 _"_ _Well, I don't take stealing a joke," The police officer growled and pointed his flashlight back into my face._

I heard a ring, it jarred me from memories.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Two-bit," It was Darry he sounded like he was upset. "Two-bit, are you still at the house?"

"Yeah, what's wrong Darry?" I was worried what if something was wrong.

"It's Pony," I could feel my breath catching, "What? What is it?"

"The doctors says he's not going to make it and they want to pull the plug," Darry sounded like he was going to cry. Hell, I wanted to cry. We are about to lose someone who I treated like a younger sibling.

"I'm on my way," I said, dropping the phone and running out. The sun was out, but that didn't stop me. I could feel my energy started to drain. The hot air was choking me, but I didn't care. I wanted to get to Pony. I wanted to say goodbye, not to him forever, but his humanity.

We talked about it often. Darry would avoid the conversation entirely. We decided if the doctors decided to pull the plug, we needed to do something. We have decided to turn Pony into a vampire, like us so we won't have to lose anyone anymore.

 **(Please Review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 5

 **Steve's POV**

 ** _Present Day…_**

I was holding Soda, when the doctor came in. He had a grim expression on his face. I could tell something was wrong and so did everyone else. He had the clip board in front of him. "Who is Daryl Curtis?"

Darry instantly stood up, "That's me, what's wrong?" He stumbled a lot on his words.

"Well, we kept watch on his brain waves and they still haven't changed. I'm sorry to say that he's probably brain dead. Sometimes this happens when people slip into a coma. I'm so sorry, but we just have to pull the plug." The look on Darry's face was heartbreaking. If we could cry anymore I'm pretty sure Darry would be a puddle on the floor.

"I'll give you a few minutes to decide on something," With that the doctor left.

I grabbed Soda and held onto him. I could feel him shaking and he had a death grip on my arm. I rubbed his back and made soothing sounds to keep him from breaking right in front of me.

I saw Dally hold Corey close and his eyes were dark. "Dally, what does that mean?" I heard Corey ask. I didn't want Corey to know that, but someone had to say it.

"It means he's dead, Corey," I stated. No more lying to a kid.

I could feel everyone glaring at me, even Soda had escaped from my arms.

Corey started crying. I felt a slap on my cheek. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM?" I saw anger in Soda's eyes. Dally took Corey out into the hallway, trying to calm him down.

"We can't keep sugar coating things to him," I yelled, making sure to keep the nurses out of it. "While we're at it, why don't we tell him we're vampires and one who did this to Pony is the one who killed his mother." The frustration for the past few months.

"You need to stop." Was Paul's deep voice.

I didn't dare look at anyone but nodded. I knew I never dealt well with situations like that but I didn't want the kid to go. Maybe it was time to put our plan into action.

"Darry," Johnny spoke up for the first time, he was next to Ponyboy. "When do you want me to do this?" His voice was dead, but his eyes were filled with determination.

"Daryl," Paul's voice was soft, he grabbed Darry and stared into his eyes. "If you want Pony to live, you have to let Johnny do it." Darry was quiet for a minute then he nodded reluctantly.

"Your right, Paul," he let out a sigh. "Johnny, you need to do it now. We can keep the nurses and doctors distracted."

"Thanks Darry," I saw Pony sitting on the bed, ready to do it.

"What do we need to do?" I asked Darry. He looked at us and seemed to pause. He smiled, "I know just the right person." He smiled and ran out faster than anyone can blink. We all looked confused. "What does that mean?" Then the familiar smell hit me. Cake and Beer.

"I think Darry found the distraction we need." With that we all left. Ready to face a new Ponyboy the next time we meet.

 **(Please Review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 6

 **Johnny's POV**

 ** _Present Day…_**

They all ran out to the hallway and I could hear Corey's hiccups out in the hallway. Dally was still there in case we ran into a problem. I pulled the sheets down and pulled down the gown. I saw the bandages where Curly's bite was on him.

I pulled down the gown more to reveal his chest. I saw the heart monitor stickers on him and removed one. Nothing happened. I let out a sigh and licked the spot.

He tasted like nothing I ever had before, not even while I was human. I wanted to sink my fangs into his skin right then and now and just drink but I needed to concentrate. "Here goes nothing," I let out a sigh.

I dug my fangs into his chest, the rich blood rushed into my mouth. I groaned in delight. His blood tasted delicious. I had to keep my cool or otherwise I drink him dry. I pumped some venom into the bite and I could feel the heart monitor start changing in rhythm.

I down the hall, nurses panicking. I had to hurry. I released from the wound and licked it clean. My saliva closing the wound. He starting having what looked like a seizure and I darted out the room fast. Making it look like I just came from the bathroom. Dally also followed me, with a sleeping Corey.

"Did you do it?" He asked me, trying to keep his voice quiet. I nodded, "Yeah," I said quietly, I was hoping it didn't have to resort to this.

"Code Red, Code Red," A nurse was hollering, the next sound was a cart being rushed into the room. After a few minutes, I could hear the normal heartbeat of Ponyboy. The venom will take some more time, its doing its thing, healing and destroying the heart.

We walked down the hall, after the nurses cleared the room. Dally laid Corey down and walked over to Pony. He placed his head on Pony's chest and smiled. "It's working," He gave me a reassuring smile.

"How do you know?" I asked, watching Pony's chest fall up and down.

"The sound of blood, you usually hear in there, it's starting to slow," I rushed over to hear. I certainly did hear exactly how he described it. Pony's heart was slowly shutting down.

"How's the others doing?" I asked Dally.

"They made Two-bit pretend to faint, the doctor and nurses are checking him." I smiled, wondering how they would react to a dead body on their hands that's not really dead.

"Wondering how that works," I chuckle.

We both chuckle and wait for Pony to start waking up.

It was a little past three in the morning when Pony made a noise. It was a groan, then that turned into a scream. Dally and I rushed to his side and held him down. His eyes were still closed.

"Pony," I grab his head, gently trying to keep him quiet. "Pony, you need to listen to me. I need you to keep quiet. I want you to open your eyes."

His agonizing screams slowly turned into muffled whimpers. "Come on," I kissed him on the lips. His finally, after months and months of waiting, kiss me back. It was so refreshing to feel it instead of an unresponsive body.

"Please, I need you with me," I could feel his arm move to cup my cheek. I leaned into it. So glad he is alive. He let out a staggered breath but then it stopped. I looked at his eyes, I could see them fluttering but not opening.

"Come on, you can do it. I need you," I whisper to him.

His eyes slowly opened. Instead of looking into familiar green-gray eyes. I looked into red eyes. Pony was finally back.

 **(I did it! Pony is a vampire The long wait is here! Please Review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sorry for the very late update! Had orientation and Fourth of July family picnic in Florida. Here is the latest chapter! I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 7

I have never felt so relieved. The darkness is something that I have came to like. It was comforting. It was like getting embraced by a good friend you haven't seen in a long time. I wonder how long I've been out for. I also didn't want to leave at the same time.

I was floating but all of a sudden gravity hit me like a car. I started to fall. It seemed to go on forever and ever until I landed on something hard. I groaned from the pain and rolled onto my back. I felt the floor beneath me. It was concrete. I looked over and saw a bench and what scared me was I saw myself sleeping. I screamed and started crawling away from 'it.'

I managed to calm myself enough to notice that I wasn't waking up. All of a sudden I heard a noise. I looked up and it was Johnny and he was sitting on the rafters above. I felt relieved. "Johnny!" I hollered up and he didn't seem to hear me. That was weird.

"What's going on?" I hollered up at him again. Same result.

It was starting to creep me out.

I looked at my surroundings closely and discovered it wasn't a bench I saw myself sleeping on, but a pew. I was back in the old church. I was shocked. What am I doing here? What happened? I tried to remember but I just couldn't. All I remember was being at the house with the guys and Corey decorating the tree.

Johnny slowly climbed down quietly and landed on the floor with silent steps. He slowly walked toward where I was sleeping. I watched as he pushed aside my hair, which was blonde, and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He whispered. I watched myself let out a sigh and turned until my back was facing him.

Man, I'm an idiot even in my sleep.

I watched as Johnny sat down right there in front of the pew I was sleeping on with his back turned toward me. I wanted to approach him but the floor beneath me gave way and I was falling again. I didn't even panic when I hit the next dream? Vision? I don't know what to call them. This time I didn't sit, I quickly stood and noticed it was my old bedroom. I saw myself laying on the bed and Soda was wetting my forehead with a washcloth.

What was this one? I seemed to get my answer when all of a sudden Darry walked in. Soda paused in what he was doing and turned to Darry. "How's he doing?" Darry asked, concern and worry in his eyes. I was mad at myself for hating him so much.

"Doing good," Soda sighed and rubbed his neck, "Paul took a good bit to him but without Johnny I'm sure Pony wouldn't have made it." Darry nodded.

"I'm glad Pony choose Johnny instead of Dallas if I'm being honest," Soda and I laughed. I remembered now. This was when I got bit by Paul when Randy kidnapped me and Johnny and we got dragged into the middle of the rumble.

The floor shifted instead of breaking under me and I was somewhere. It was a hotel room is all I knew. I saw myself sleeping again. Was that all I ever do? I wanted to slap myself. The door that led to the bathroom opened and I saw Johnny come out with nothing but a towel on. I felt my mouth go dry.

I shook off the arousal. Now's not the time to get horny.

He quickly got dressed. I turned away when a certain area was exposed but it wasn't half bad either. He laid down beside me and I saw myself shuffling over to get closer. I saw his smile and he rested his head on the wall and kept an eye on the door.

I saw the room and we faded and the next thing that hit me was all of us, Corey and Tim decorating the tree for Christmas. The noise was warm and the atmosphere was beautiful. Everyone was chatting and happy smiles all around. I never wanted this scene to end. I just wanted to sink in and feel comforted by them.

Then the vision started fading. I wonder what was going to happen next.

Pain. I let out a scream.

I didn't know where it was resonating from but my God it hurt. I just kept screaming. I clutched my chest and fell down. I just laid there as it kept hitting me. I could hardly catch my breath. What was going on? I kept gasping for air but that wasn't happening. I just wanted it all to end.

Then all of a sudden I was aware what was going on. I started to hear hospital sounds and I could hear other strange noises. Like a whooshing noise. I wonder what that was. And also, why was I in a hospital? Did something happen?

I could feel my body again. "Come on," I heard a voice above me. I also could feel lips on my own. It was Johnny. I regained control of my lips and I kissed him back.

"Please, I need you with me," he begged. What was wrong with him? I don't understand. I tried to lift my arms but the only one that did was my left one and I cupped his face. I could feel him lean into my touch. It was so nice to feel his skin again. So warm.

I paused. Warm. He was ice cold whenever I touch him.

I tried to open my eyes. The lights above me were painful. They seemed to seep from every corner of my vision. I finally opened my eyes and I adjusted to the light. I looked around the room. Dally was standing on the other side of me on my left. Johnny on the right. I saw both of them smile.

I let out a chuckle and smiled back.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice sounded weird.

"You were in an accident." Johnny replied. I saw Dally give Johnny a glare and he shrugged.

"Did we hit someone?" I asked. Dally shook his head.

"Yeah, but you were the only one hurt. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked. I struggled. Remembering the bright room and laughter. I smiled.

"All of us surrounding the Christmas tree and laughing," I couldn't help but noticed the concern looks that the both of them when they looked at each other.

"Isn't that what happened? Where did we go after that?" I asked. Now I was getting scared. I had no idea what was going on.

 **(Thanks for the long update and I have exciting news! I have a AO3 account under the same name and I'm working on a new series. So if you want you can check it out and I will post the Outsiders series there as well. Please review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Yeah, Neph finally uploaded! You all are probably saying when you get a notice. Sorry for the late update, life happened, collage and online classes are mostly getting in the way. Issues with Aunt who is being a witch and her garden gnome of a boyfriend. Ughh, it makes me mad just thinking about them. ANYWAY, sorry for the late update and enjoy! I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 8

"He may have some memory loss but remarkably only just what he was missing the past two months." The doctor who was looking through my charts said. I don't really remember much about what happened but the doctor assured us that this was completely normal.

"I suggest giving him some much needed rest and plenty of water for a couple of days," the doctor said, "Other than that, we would like to keep him in observation for the night and see if he doesn't have a relapse." With that the doctor left.

Johnny rushed to my side and we embraced. I was sure I was dead, but now I'm happy to just be alive. "I thought you wouldn't wake up again." Johnny whispered, I gave a small smile and pulled away to look at him. His dark eyes were beautiful.

"I'm not going anywhere now," I said kissing the corner of his mouth. I heard Corey make a gagging noise and I gave him a playful glare. He just giggled. Dally sat beside him also smirking. I was so glad I was able to wake up.

Johnny and Dally told me that they turned me into a vampire. Sure I was shocked but other than that I was surprisingly calm. I don't know why I'm not freaking out. Maybe because I knew the day was coming. Just waiting till Darry finds out.

Then it hit me. Where's the others? "Where are Darry and them?" I asked the two greaser vampires.

"Two-bit ran all the way here and "pretended" to collapse," Dally explained, "they went to stop him before he got here and told him everything." I just shook my head and grinned. Two-bit was sure to put on a show for the staff.

"Funny enough, he's in a room one floor below us," Johnny explained, holding my hand in his, "We could probably sweet talk one of the nurses to put you in a chair and wheel you down to his room."

"Maybe after supper," Dally said, a shit eating grin spread across his face. Uh oh, "We got to train the newborn how to handle normal food." He laughed at my horrified expression. "That's right. No more coke for you."

I let out a groan. "I can't live without my coke, anything but that!" I gave a theatrical performance which Corey also laughed at. Johnny smirked, but rolled his eyes while Dally just gave me a smug grin.

"Welcome to the land of the blood suckers." He said and I felt all warm. I was now a part of the gang now. No more worrying about them dying trying to protect me. I can now handle myself just fine.

"I felt more alive than ever." In fact, I felt great, like all my aches and pains are gone. It was as if someone took my body and cleaned it in the fountain of youth. Well, that is exaggerating a bit.

Johnny stood up and held out his hand. I just stared at it. "What?" I asked.

He sighed and pulled me up. My equilibrium was a little off balanced but I recovered far quicker. "Why'd you pull so hard?" I asked, rubbing my shoulder.

"You're a vampire now," Dally rolled his eyes, picking up Corey. "I'm going to ask for a chair so it looks like you're still recovering and we are heading down to see everyone." With that Dally left the room. I just stood in the peaceful silence.

I took this opportunity to listen to the sounds of the hospital. The nurses mumbling, the patients coughing or wheezing, and the sound of the elevators. I could also hear Dally begging my nurse who is trying to refuse. If I know her, and other women who failed to resist Dally's charm, she will relent.

Underneath the squeaky shoes and writing on clipboards I also heard a thumping noise. It was mesmerizing. It sounded like the beat of a drum…then I realized. I'm hearing the hearts of patients. One heartbeat was slow than the others. I couldn't help but feel sad.

I heard the beat no more.

"Pony?" Johnny called me back. I was so glad I had Johnny as my support. In fact, without the guys, I'm pretty sure I would be good as dead.

"Did you-"

"Yeah," he said in a low voice, rubbing my arms. "You get used to it."

I just nodded. This was already starting out bad.

Dally came back into the room with a giggling Corey. He sat in the wheelchair looking like he was riding a rollercoaster. I smiled at him. At least that is a sound I could listen too every day. "Look, Pony, I'm in a wheelchair!" He said in a way a toddler would have if he thought a wheelchair was fascinating.

"Yep," I walked over and knelt down. "You ready to see Mickey Mouse?"

Corey nodded, "Alright, get up. Have to pretend."

"Why?"

I looked at Dally and Johnny, but thank God someone came at the door. It was Tim. He smiled at me. "Looking good, kid," he patted me on the shoulder and he stood next to Dally.

"How you feeling?"

"Better than ever," I said, looking at him and flashing my eyes. He smiled.

"Alright kiddo, let Pony sit," Corey looked sad that his fun was over. I couldn't stand the little pout. I picked him up and sat him on my lap.

"What harm will it do?" They shrugged and we went to Two-bits room. Corey was holding onto the arms of the wheelchair with the grin back on his face. Every now and then he would look up at me and see if I was having as much fun as him.

Soon we made it to Two-bits room and we saw the gang gathered around the bed. They seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"…nurses are okay, but that one female doctor. Ooooo buddy, I wouldn't mind her giving me a checkup." That cause a laugh out of everyone including me.

They all stopped and looked at me. I stood up and flashed a smile, setting Corey down on the chair. "Hey, everyone, I'm alive…well, sort of," I giggled.

The first one to break out of their trance was Steve. Never in my life have I seen such a blank look on his face. Then he did something I thought he never would do to me. He hugged me. I was shocked. I'm also sure that everyone else was shocked as well.

"Am I really dead?" I asked, receiving chuckles. Soon, my brothers were giving me a hug and I walked over to give Two-bit a hug.

"So I heard you fainted?" I chuckled as he blushed.

"Well, had to distract everyone somehow?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See vamp life treating you good," he motioned to me. I smiled.

"Honestly," I said slowly, "I couldn't have let you guys go one without me. You all would be in so much trouble." That caused a lot of accusations. Mostly at me.

For once in my life, I'm so glad I am alive. Not just for Johnny, or my brothers, but for my family. My real family.

 **(I have missed you guys so much! Please forgive me! Please review! 3 ya'll!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sorry for the late update guys, just college and homework! The story isn't complete so :)! I will be updating at least twice a week unless something comes up, but this story isn't abandoned. I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 9

It has been two days since I woke up. Now it is time to learn all about being a vampire. Two-bit was getting out of the hospital today so we could all go on a trip. It was Darry's idea. The trip would also help my try to use my new enhanced strength, speed, and stealth. I was so excited! But first we had to pack up.

We got to the house and I was told I had stuff up in mine and Johnny's room. I walked upstairs and saw a whole lot of packages and 'Get Well Soon' cards. I was so shocked. I looked at the cards and noticed they were from my fellow classmates. Johnny knocked on the door.

"You don't have to knock this is our room." I joked. He leaned against the doorway and sighed.

"For a month I thought this wasn't going to be 'our' room, thought it was just going to be mine." He walked over and pulled me into a hug, the card I was reading squashed between us. He gave me a loving kiss on my lips. It was heavenly. His lips felt warm, but they were amazing.

He let me go after a minute. "So glad I don't need air anymore." He just laughed. He started packing our things while I opened the packages. One was from the school librarian, the package was stacked to the brim with books that students don't check out anymore. The next packages were filled with the same, I guess I should show my classmates that I do other stuff besides read. The last package was smaller than the rest.

I opened it and it was a plastic bag, but inside the bag was something square. I reached in and pulled out a cap. It was a graduation cap. I was shocked and almost dropped the rest. Johnny came up beside me and smiled. "Your graduating remember?"

I just nodded and tried it on. Johnny grabbed one book off the stack. "Calling to the stage, Ponyboy Curtis." He started humming the tune and I walked with as much grace as I could and shook his hand with my right hand while holding the book with my left. We both just laughed until a cough broke it.

I saw Darry leaning against the door, smiling at me. "Congrates are in order. So for your 'graduation' I thought we could go to mom and dad's old cabin."

I felt my stomach do a flip. We haven't been there since mom and dad died. "Are you sure?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't quiver.

"I'm sure," he said softly and smiled. "Hope your packed, we leave at dusk." He soon left, I'm assuming to finish packing.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Johnny asked, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"I'm sure," I repeated what Darry said, but my mind was away from reality.

It soon got dark real fast and we loaded up in the truck. The ride would be a long one, the cabin was a few miles outside of Tulsa and we would need to stop for gas. It felt like hours until we had to stop for gas. While Darry and Paul were filling up the truck, the rest of us went inside to scope out the store. As soon as I went inside, the smell of the cigarettes hit me. It felt like I just hit a wall.

The man behind the counter didn't see me recoil, just kept reading the newspaper. I pinched my nose together just to get rid of the smell. "Why does it stink so much in here?" I asked, waving my hand to get the smell away from me. I just made it worse.

"You get used to it," Two-bit patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. We bought everything that anyone on a road trip would need and walked up to the counter. The man put the paper down. I checked the date. It was February. 1967. I just stared at the paper.

How can this be? It was December 1966. What happened?

"Pony? You ready?" I heard Johnny call to me and I walked outside with them. I needed answers. What happened in the past two months that I don't remember.

 **(Again sorry for the late update! Be patient with me. I just had to upload something for you to read. I will be finishing it around thanksgiving. Please review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Sorry for the very late update. I had finales to study for and a whole ton of homework. Sorry for the late update guys and the shortness of it I just wanted to publish something for you all to enjoy. I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 10

I was so confused. February. How could it be? I couldn't have been out that long? What happened to cause it? I kept asking myself these questions ever since we left the gas station. I sat beside Johnny who was busy talking to Two-bit about something. I had all the time in the world to think to myself.

What could have possibly happened? All I remember is Christmas day, everyone was happy. I was happy. I was with a family that cared. Sure, I miss Mom and Dad, but I feel like this was my true family. My brothers.

"Pony?"

I jerked back into reality. Johnny was looking at me while Two-bit was playing a game of I-Spy with Corey. I looked at him. "What?"

"You seemed lost? What's on your mind?" I debated on asking them here and now, but with Corey in the car, I don't think he needs to hear an argument break out. I shrug.

"Nothing, can't I just look out the window?" Johnny seemed to be working up the courage to ask me another question. He stopped and I saw his eyes light up. He reached down to the floor. He pulled out a bag and dug around it. "I know it's in here somewhere…" he murmured to himself.

What he pulled out shocked me. He held out the Gone with the Wind book. It still had the bookmark where I last read it. Man, how time flies. I gently took the book from him and flipped the pages. The smell the book made was fantastic. Old book smell. I felt my mouth twitch into a smile. "You want me to read in front of everyone?" I asked him in shock.

"It's not like their paying attention. Corey will keep Two-bit guessing, Darry and Paul are fighting on where to turn, Soda and Steve nodded off and Dally and Tim are in la-la-land. I'm sure you can read just for me. Besides, I like it when you read." He gave me his cute puppy eyes. He knew I couldn't resist them.

"Alright fine," I chuckled. "But you get the blame when one of them yell at me to shut up." It was several minutes down the road before I noticed. Darry and Paul stopped arguing. Steve and Soda was curled together and Dally and Tim were listening. Corey was lulled to sleep while Two-bit held him close to him for him to use as a pillow. Johnny was laying his head down on my shoulder. Before I knew the it everyone was listening.

I never knew something like this would bring us closer together than it already was. I was truly happy for the first time. I just needed a way for Johnny to explain everything.

 **(Sorry the late update and please review because they get to the cabin!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(So sorry about not updating in a freaking LONG time. School and family issues (not a surprise) came up and I didn't have time. I've also been thinking about another story to write. I should keep focus on one at a time instead of working on new projects. As always I don't own the Outsiders.)**

Chapter 11

We finally pulled down a long dirt road that was so vaguely familiar. It took forever for us to reach the house. We had to deal with the fact that the highway was under construction and it nearly was packed, but that was to be expected.

I looked upon the house that I so loved when mom and dad decided we took a vacation to the house.

The house was a nice little house. It looked like something out of a country novel. The house was at least two stories high, with an around the house porch. It was also chipping paint but it was a nice-looking house. About a few yards away was a fence.

"That's where Soda kept our horse." I told Johnny. I saw Soda smiled at the memories. I remember when we had the horse and how he was so devastated when we had to get rid of him.

Soda was the first one out. He raced up the steps and tried to open the door. But with his strength he pulled the door off its hinges. He looked at the door and back at Darry's face. He was sheepish.

"Sorry," Soda tried to put it back on the hinges but they sort of rusted off with age.

"Nice, Soda, we finally get here and you break something already." Dally joked while holding the sleeping Corey. We went inside. The whole place smelled like moth balls. But for me, it smelled worse. I had to run back out.

I almost felt like I had to hurl, but I couldn't. Johnny was beside me in a flash. "You alright?"

"Yeah, that sent is stronger." I put my hands on my knees trying to get myself together.

"Don't worry, we can open the windows and try to air them out." Johnny seemed more composed than me, but he got used to smelling scents stronger than they were. I nodded. I slowly got up and we both went back.

I nearly fell backwards, not from the smell, but from the memories. I remember this carpet. That was dad's chair that Tim was sitting in. I felt my breath get caught in my throat. I wanted to tear up. But I couldn't.

The one thing I'm not going to like. Not showing my emotions. Not that I cared about it, but you do kind a miss some things over time, I guess.

Soda came back, from where he was upstairs, and bounded down the stairs, skipping the last few. He landed gracefully. I wished I was graceful.

"Darry, all the rooms are cleared out and the windows are opened. I really hope you don't mind that I claimed your old room anyway." He said in one breath.

"That's fine Soda, Paul and I were taking mom and dad's old room," he looked at Dally when he said this, who held up his hands in surrender.

"I can take my old room," I said, waiting for anyone objecting.

"I guess I'm taking Soda's old room," Two-bit cheered from where he sat on the couch.

"No," Tim growled, "We are taking it so Corey can have somewhere to sleep." Two-bit pouted like a toddler.

"I hate the couch. Why am I always on the couch?"

"Cause no one wants to sleep with your dirty ass." Paul teased, but bolted when he saw Two-bit reaching for him. He quickly ran out the door with Two-bit in hot pursuit.

"Don't break each other," Darry yelled after them. He shook his head. "I swear we have immortalized toddlers." I laughed. It was so nice to just get away from everything. I'm still "recovering" as Darry told the school, so we could train me into getting used to my new self. They happily let me have a plenty of time so I could get back on my feet.

I would still graduate the same time as the others if I do some work. So, Darry brought a bunch a stuff for me to do. It seemed like he carried a crate full of books to me. I didn't want to do them, but it was an agreement between Darry, myself and the school. I even told them over the phone that I'm able to do the work so I can graduate on time.

I might be regretting it now.

We decided to bunk down for the rest of the day, the training would be done tomorrow. So, I decided to catch up on my English. All while I was reading the assignment I kept thinking about the date. How long was I ought for? I was interrupted from my readings by a pair of lips on my neck. I shivered.

"Whatcha reading?" Johnny asked. I nodded at the paper.

"Romeo and Juliet." I simply said. He rested his head on my shoulder. I was getting a little excited so I simply but the book down and rested my hand on Johnny's thigh. He jerked back so fast. "What?" I asked, slightly hurt.

He looked like he was fighting something. I didn't know why, he used to like it. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, it's just we had a long day." He excused himself and practically ran from the room.

"Well, if you didn't want any why did you kiss my neck?" I whispered under my breath.

"I heard that," Two-bit, who came back from his brawl with Paul, winked at me.

I didn't know what to through at him so I threw my book at him.

Damn I missed!

 **(Again sorry for the long wait so I will update this and work on my other projects while trying to find the time to work. Please review and forgive me!)**


End file.
